God of Destruction Knuckles
God of Destruction Knuckles Lord Knuckles AKA the God of Destruction Knuckles is one of the supreme deities of Universe 19. He is as his name suggests the God of Destruction of his Universe. Appearance Lord Knuckles is lengthy and takes a strikingly similar appearance as a Wakandan Knuckles However, as confirmed by him, He was not a Wakandan nor did he even originate in this Universe. His fur is a dark red or mulberry color, his eyes appear to be a Magenta color He wears the familiar Egyptian-looking attire that many Gods of Destruction are known for wearing. with bright red, yellow, black, and white diamonds decorating the clothing. Other than his light brown boots, and signature white gloves that most Knuckles wear, he doesn't seem to wear any other forms of clothing Personality Lord Knuckles has a personality that can be described as a stereotypical Tribal King. He thinks very highly of himself and has a semi narcissistic attitude. While he may be the royal tribe king type. He has his moments where he is very well mannered. Lord Knuckles has been known to treat other species of Knuckles even those from other Universes with great respect, even calling them "Bruddas" and while he does not actively follow the religious beliefs of Da Wey, he is always sure to respect the beliefs of the Many species of Knuckles. When angered or even mildly irritated, Lord Knuckles will most likely deal with his problem by destroying the source of his annoyance. More often than not this may go as far as annihilating the entire planet that the source of his irritation is located on, depending on how angry he is. However, Lord Knuckles true power far surpasses just planet busting. If there is a force or being that threatens to cause an unbalance in Universe 19, Lord Knuckles has been effortlessly able to destroy multiple Galaxies at once in order to neutralize the source of the threat. Role in keeping Balance As a God of Destruction, Lord Knuckles has a job to maintain Balance in Universe 19. While he does at times take the Supreme Kais' orders, if he is feeling unhappy he may act based on his own judgement. Mercilessly destroying planets, solar systems, or whatever he feels deserves to be destroyed without giving it a second thought. This can cause issues for the Kais. As sometimes Lord Knuckles will destroy things that were important or not supposed to be destroyed simply because he felt like it., causing large changes in the plans of the Kais on how to run the universe properly. At one point when Lord Knuckles visited Universe 7 he went to Uganda where he wished to interact with the primitive Ugandan Knuckles. However due to the massive amounts of Squeakers that were in Uganda at the time, Lord Knuckles quickly became annoyed with the high pitched squeaky voices and disrespectful behavior of the immature children and almost destroyed the entire Earth out of irritation. The only reason he didn't was because he was challenged by Ultra Instinct Knuckles and was impressed by his intense power, so he decided to spare the Earth out of pure respect. From that point on, Squeakers were seen as a nuisance and often thrown into the volcano as unwilling sacrifices to Da Deval. Only the most well behaved squeakers were spared. Relations with other beings Like the rest of the Gods of Destruction of the other Universes. Lord Knuckles is usually accompanied by a attendant and martial arts teacher. In which is named Honsila. Honsila seems to take up the appearance of a light blue Nanachi. He also works with a Supreme Kai who goes by the name of Click-eilay Who was once a Super Saiyan Knuckles inhabiting Earth, but after being destroyed by Perfect Cell, was reincarnated by Zeno as Universe 19's new Supreme Kai due to his insatiable power and devotion to keeping his people safe and happy. The Other Gods of Destruction of all the other Universes tend to find Lord Knuckles. ''"uncomfortable to be around" '' because of this every millennium when the Gods of Destruction hold their meeting they almost always never invite Lord Knuckles, due to the fact that they feel extremely awkward around him. Lord Knuckles is also seen as a strange being by Zeno. Zeno prefers to not get involved with Lord Knuckles because due to the way Lord Knuckles looks and acts, Zeno just doesn't want to end up saying something that could unintentionally be offensive to him. Which is probably why Universe 19 is hardly even brought up and why Zeno skipped Universe 19 when destroying 6 of the other Universes. Along Side the Omni-King, Zeno. Lord Knuckles sees Knuckles Ultimus as a secondary leader. Sometimes even calling him "Commander" as a nickname. Additional Info The Lord Knuckles avatar was made by Snip Snap and can be found in "SnipSnap's Avatar World" if you would like to play VRChat as the God of Destruction himself. Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Gods Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends